Frei wie der Wind
by Indy Holmes
Summary: Haruka hat einen schweren Motorradunfall, weil sie das Schicksal immer wieder herausfordert, um sich frei fühlen zu können - um "fliegen" zu können. Doch was bedeutet es wirklich, zu fliegen? HarukaXMichiru. Don't like, don't read!


**Frei wie der Wind**

_Für Ziva_

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon und die Figuren gehören nicht mir.

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre der Wind...

Wenn ich wie der Wind wäre, dann könnte ich die Anziehungskraft der Erde überwinden...

Und hinaus in den Himmel fliegen...

Das wäre mein größter Traum.

„Haruka!"

Ich glaube, ich bin nur hier...

Weil ich meinem eigenen Schicksal entfliehen wollte.

„Haruka kannst du mich hören...?"

Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich der Gefahr stelle...

„Haruka, mach die Augen auf... bitte..."

...gewinne ich an Selbstvertrauen.

…..

Michiru traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie an Harukas Bett stand und nur das monotone Piepen des EKG ihr antwortete. Wieso musste Haruka auch immer wieder so einen Unsinn machen? Wenn sie auf dem Motorrad saß, war sie unberechenbar.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", murmelte Michiru mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Denkst du vielleicht auch mal einen Moment an mich, wenn du dich auf deine Maschine schwingst und dein Leben in Gefahr bringst, nur weil du Spaß daran hast?" Sie musste tief durchatmen und für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um nicht gegen irgend etwas zu schlagen. Das war nicht ihre Art, aber sie war so wütend....

Durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel das letzte Tageslicht für heute in das kahle Krankenhauszimmer. Für heute ging die Sonne unter – aber mit einem mal hatte Michiru Angst, dass sie morgen nicht mehr aufgehen könnte.

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du hier endest. Das habe ich dir immer gesagt."

Völlig am Ende ließ sich die Violinistin auf einen Stuhl sinken, den man für Besuch neben Harukas Bett gestellt hatte.

Heute Mittag hatte man sie angerufen; sei sie Kaioh Michiru? Die Frau, die auf Tenoh Harukas Notfallausweis angegeben war?

Der Notfallausweis. Bei diesem Wort hatte Michirus Herz schon zum ersten mal ausgesetzt. Den Rest brauchte sie gar nicht mehr hören, um zu wissen, was passiert war. Den Rest WOLLTE sie nicht mehr hören. Aber ihr Verstand schaffte es nicht, ihren Mund davon zu überzeugen, einen Ton herauszubringen. Sie konnte den Krankenpfleger, dessen Stimme aus dem kalten Hörer zu ihr sprach, nicht davon abhalten, weiter zu sprechen und das zu ihrer Realität zu machen, was bisher nur in ihren Alpträumen geschehen war.

Tenoh-San habe einen Motorrad-Unfall gehabt. Momentan werde sie künstlich beatmet.

Wie in Trance bewegte sich Michirus Hand mit dem Hörer wieder zum Telefon und legte ihn darauf, ohne dass der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung ausgesprochen hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

Plötzlich war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt. Was tat sie hier? Was war gerade passiert?

Ihr Blick glitt langsam durch die Wohnung.

Sie musste jetzt los, wenn sie den Bus zu Haruka ins Krankenhaus bekommen wollte... Michiru war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie sich gerade wieder daran erinnert hatte, wo sie hin musste. Und sie wüsste auch nicht, wieso sie so etwas vergessen sollte. Erst recht, wenn man es ihr gerade erst gesagt hatte. Hatte sie es denn vergessen? Nein, schließlich wusste sie es noch. Sie wusste es noch.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie durch die Tür. Nach draußen auf die Straße. Wartete bis der Bus kam. Stieg ein. Und am Krankenhaus wieder aus.

Hätte jemand sie etwas näher angesehen, er hätte den Eindruck haben müssen, dass sie schlafwandele. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Haustür hinter sich zugezogen und in ihrem Kopf ging wirres Zeug vor. Doch niemand kümmerte sich um die junge Frau, die die Außenwelt nur noch wie durch einen dicken Nebel wahrnahm. Zivilcourage war längst ausgestorben.

Um 15 Uhr kam sie endlich im Krankenhaus an. Ging so langsam in das Haus hinein, dass man meinen konnte, sie hätte kein Ziel – sie ginge nur, weil sie gehen musste. Weil sonst irgend etwas schreckliches passierte.

Drin fing ihr starr geradeaus gerichteter Blick eine große, weiße Tafel ein, auf der in schwarzen Buchstaben eine Liste der Stationen prangte und auf welchen Etagen man sie jeweils finden konnte. Doch es war ihr unmöglich einen Gedanken zu fassen, der ihr sagen konnte, wonach sie überhaupt suchte. Haruka.... Nirgends auf der Tafel stand Haruka, fiel es ihr plötzlich ein. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber wo war Haruka? - Im Krankenhaus. Auch das stand nirgendwo auf der Tafel.

Sie versuchte, die Worte zu lesen. Wenn sie über den richtigen Begriff stolperte, dann würde sie es sicher merken.

…Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Buchstaben würden ihr vor den Augen verschwimmen. Sie ließen sich nicht fassen und sie ließen sich noch unmöglicher zueinander bringen, aneinanderreihen, verstehen.

Was hatte Haruka heute morgen gesagt?

Ja, sie wollte noch einkaufen gehen. Es waren keine Eier mehr im Haus und Michiru hatte sich für dieses Wochenende unbedingt vorgenommen, endlich das neue Kuchenrezept auszuprobieren.

Ob jetzt wohl Eier im Haus waren?

Und gestern. Gestern hatte Haruka eine Fernsehsendung geschaut. Irgend etwas, das Michiru noch nicht kannte. Was war das wohl? Ob das wohl nochmal lief...?

Haruka...

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre der Wind...

Wenn ich wie der Wind wäre, dann könnte ich die Anziehungskraft der Erde überwinden...

Und hinaus in den Himmel fliegen...

Das wäre mein größter Traum.

In ihrem Kopf hatte Haruka zu sprechen begonnen.

Ja, das hatte sie oft gesagt. Aber wenn Haruka nicht wie der Wind war, dann war es niemand. Und Menschen waren nicht für den Himmel geboren. Das hatte Michiru ihr so oft gesagt...

Jemand stand vor ihr.

Stand er schon lange dort?

Eine Schwester...

Ob sie jemanden besuchen wolle, fragte die Schwester. Lange überlegte Michiru, bevor sie schließlich nickte.

Kurz darauf wurde sie von der Schwester in Harukas Krankenzimmer bugsiert. Es war so schnell gegangen – die Frau war es wahrscheinlich gewöhnt gewesen, dass Leute so von der Welt abgewandt waren, sie hatte die richtigen Fragen gestellt und alles schnell geregelt.

Es war still hier, im Zimmer.

Aber eine Uhr tickte.

Mühsam hob Michiru die Augen und starrte das Ziffernblatt an der Wand an. Zwanzig nach fünf. Hatte sie wirklich so lange vor dem Plan gestanden?

Langsam wandte sie sich wieder Haruka zu. Der Nebel, der sie umgab, wich endlich. Sie konnte wieder klar sehen... Das dumpfe Pochen der Uhr wurde zu einem hellen, fröhlichen Ticken. Ein EKG piepte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier schon gesessen hatte, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel plötzlich etwas wahrnahm. Hatte Harukas Finger gerade gezuckt?

„Haruka!"

Nichts.

„Haruka kannst du mich hören...?"

Die blonde Frau lag wie tot vor ihr, an diesen grauenhaften Beatmungsschlauch angeschlossen. An das unablässig piepende EKG. An einen Tropf, aus dem eine klare Flüssigkeit gemächlich in ihren Arm träufelte.

„Haruka, mach die Augen auf... bitte..."

Doch auch einige Vorwürfe und einiges Flehen später war Haruka noch nicht aufgewacht.

Ihr Gesicht war blasser als sonst, ihre Haare glatter. Wie abgestorben.

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre der Wind...

Wenn ich wie der Wind wäre, dann könnte ich die Anziehungskraft der Erde überwinden...

Und hinaus in den Himmel fliegen...

Das wäre mein größter Traum.

„Michiru...?"

Die Angesprochene fühlte sich wie gerädert. Wo war sie...?

„Michiru~."

Jetzt hörte sie schon Harukas Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Du kannst doch nicht hier die ganze Nacht herumsitzen und dann nicht einmal aufwachen, wenn ich zu mir komme."

Aufwachen? Mit einem Schlag riss sie die Augen auf. Sie war eingeschlafen? Wann, wo? Hektisch sah sie sich um. Auf jeden Fall war sie noch im Krankenhaus. Es war dunkel, obwohl die Vorhänge noch immer nur halb zugezogen waren.

Sie sah vor sich Harukas Gestalt im Bett liegen. Also hatte sie nur geträumt, dass die Blonde mit ihr gesprochen hatte....

„Na endlich bist du wach", lachte eine dünne Stimme leicht.

„Haruka!" Mit einem Satz war Michiru auf den Beinen und am Bettrand.

„Wen hast du denn erwartet?" Ihre Stimme klang verändert; schwächer. Dennoch – es war Haruka. Ganz unverkennbar!

„Du bist endlich wach", flüsterte Michiru glücklich und umarmte ihre im Bett liegende Freundin. Den Beatmungsschlauch hatte Haruka offenbar sowieso schon lange vorher in Eigenregie abgemacht.

„Hey, das war mein Text."

„Du hattest einen Motorradunfall..."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich...", antwortete Haruka. Das war gelogen, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht die ganze Geschichte hören – das hatte Zeit. „Ich finde es ja schön, dass du da bist und ich liebe dich, aber könntest du mich bitte loslassen? Das ist etwas unangenehm, wie ich hier halb in der Luft hänge." Und das wiederum war untertrieben. Es tat weh, wie Michiru sie so festhielt, aber irgendwie war es doch angenehm, die Nähe ihrer Freundin zu spüren.

Behutsam ließ Michiru sie wieder los und richtete rasch die Kissen etwas.

„Du wolltest wieder frei sein und wie der Wind davonfliegen, oder?", fragte sie die Verletzte ein wenig traurig. „Deshalb warst du wieder so leichtsinnig beim Fahren." Haruka überlegte, ob sie etwas erwidern sollte, aber da fuhr Michiru schon fort: „Und vielleicht ist es ja so. Vielleicht kannst du wirklich nur auf deiner Maschine frei sein. Aber du bedenkst dabei nicht das, was passieren könnte. Jetzt liegst du hier und hast nur noch mich, statt deinem Motorrad. So kannst du ganz sicher nicht 'fliegen'?"

Haruka lächelte nur leicht und antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor sie ihre Michiru vorsichtig zu sich herunter zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, bevor sie ihr schließlich auch in Worten antwortete:

„Aber das tue ich doch gerade."

–----

**Zitat aus Folge 106:**

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre der Wind.

Wenn ich wie der Wind wäre, dann könnte ich die Anziehungskraft der Erde überwinden und hinaus in den Himmel fliegen. Das wäre mein größter Traum.

Ich glaube, ich bin nur hier, weil ich meinem eigenen Schicksal entfliehen wollte.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich der Gefahr stelle, gewinne ich an Selbstvertrauen."

Diese Geschichte ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ZivaDavid. ^^ Ich hoffe, du mochtest es. :3 … leider ist es so lange her, dass ich mich mit Sailor Moon beschäftigt habe, dass ich nicht das schreiben konnte, was ich eigentlich wollte (über das Kennenlernen der beiden – aber ich hatte es nicht mehr so gut im Kopf v_V), aber ich muss sagen, dass ich mit dem Ergebnis eigentlich ganz zu Frieden bin.

Hoffe es ist nicht zu psycho~ wie ich es geschildert hatte, nachdem Michiru etwas durch den Wind war. ^^°


End file.
